


Accused

by Playedcrowd5610



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Danny gets blamed, Danny is to overpowered, Danny tries to explain, Gen, Robin is skeptical, Secret Identity, Wally dose not believe in ghosts, Young Justice Season 1, ghosts get stereotyped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playedcrowd5610/pseuds/Playedcrowd5610
Summary: The team is faced with an unusual mission, a ghost boy named Danny Phantom has kidnaped a well-known scientist. And has attacked multiple places in the last couple of days. They have to find him and bring him in to stop what he has planned before it is too late.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	Accused

All seems quiet at Mount Justice as a yellow streak flies down the hallway followed by a tail of sparking lightning, the sound of him running echoing through the cave hallways.

"Mission, mission, mission!" the boy chanted with excitement as he sped across the mountain hideout. Following him farther down the hall was a woman with green skin, red hair, and a blue cape trailing behind. She giggled at the teen's excitement as she floated down the hall a foot off the ground, her legs tucked under her.

The streak suddenly stopped in his tracks once he reached an open room, most likely the center of the base. It had a couple of other heroes from the team standing around waiting for something. "What is it? What do we have?" His excitement sounded through his voice.

A boy dressed in red, yellow, and black pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head, slightly annoyed by his best friends over-enthusiasm. His black cape almost touches the floor behind him. The raven-haired boy looks up to the sound of Aqualad's voice. "Kid, these missions aren't games."

"I know, but we haven't had one in months!"

The green woman made it to the room, a tall boy with dark short hair, and a black and red superman shirt stood just behind her. "It has only been 3 weeks Wally." She drifted over joining the team who were standing in a sort of attempted circle in the middle of the room.

"Well, it has felt like forever." The redheaded boy stated crossing his arms tapping his foot on the ground repeatedly. Artemis looked over at him and rolled her eyes, fiddling with an arrow in her hand. Robin opened his mouth to say something when he heard the Zetta.

"Recognized: Batman 02" Robins back straightened and the room fell quiet, all arguing stopped. Batman walked over to the group of teens, his presents looming over the group.

"Two days ago, this lab was attacked." A surveillance video started playing on the screen up on the wall behind them, a video of a woman with black hair tied up in a messy bun behind her head, and blue safety glasses over her eyes. She was working on a piece of hovering green technology, circles of energy were propelled out of the bottom causing it to hover slightly above the table, much like an alien spaceship in the movies.

Suddenly the woman stopped, doping the tool she had on her hand onto the metal desk, her back stiffened and she sharply turned her head to her side. A green blast could be seen hitting her in the chest, burning a bit of her lab coat, and launching her out of the camera's view. A boy with snow-white hair and a black and white skin tight suit flew past the screen continuing to fire the green blasts at where the woman was.

"Dr. West and her two assistants haven't been seen since this happened. But we identified their attacker." The screen changed to show a photo of the boy from the video. His eyes were a toxic green color and green ecto balls built up in his hands. He was also wearing what seemed to be a hazmat suit. "This is the supposed ghost known as Phantom, he has been sighted all over Amity park fighting with other ghosts. He was also known to be behind the ghost attack over the whole town months ago. But I am still looking into that." Superboy crossed his arms.

"Ghost." He had never really heard of them before, just stuff from the movies Robin and Kid show him.

"Ghosts aren't a thing, it is scientifically impossible to be alive after death." Kid flash stated dismissively, still looking up at the screen, his arms crossed.

"Well right now I need you to bring him in. there is still no sign of the scientist, and he could have something planned. She had recently been working with some ghost hunters, the Fenton's on a new self-sustaining source of power." Kaldur turned from the screen to face Batman with a raised eyebrow.

"Could that be why that Ghost attacked her? Because she was working with ghost hunters."

"Possibly, but I would like you and your team to leave for Amity park as soon as possible." Kaldur nodded. And Kid Flash speeds off with excitement to the hanger. Followed by the rest of the team.

X

Robin crouched down on the lip of a building looking down at the ground, searching. Kid Flash's voice rang through his head. " _ **Ugh, this is so borrringgggg**."_ You could practically hear Superboy roll his eyes. And Artemis answered with an annoyed tone.

" _ **Kid, we are trying to find a ghost. Pay attention**." S_he snapped.

" _ **Still don't think he is a ghost**." _Wally satiated with a mocking tone. _" **Probably some metta who is pretending to be a ghost**."_

" _ **Ugh that doesn't matter, right now we-** " _She stopped halfway through her thought, gazing at a person flying through the air with a black wispy tail. He seemed to be searching for something. " _ **Guys he is here, next to Robin and me. I am going to pin him down with an arrow, you should get here soon.** " _Robin jumped up and ran over to her side of the building, as she was drawing her bow, eyeing the ghost boy.

"Danny find anything yet?" Sam's voice rang out through Danny's ghost com. He raised his hand and pushed the button on the side to speak.

"No, _sigh,_ what about you guys?" he had disappointment in his voice, as he held out a fist in front of him flying a bit faster, still surveying the area.

"Nada." Tucker spoke up exhausted "We have been searching all night, can't we take a break or something?"

"Ugh, we need to find- AH!" Danny looked at his arm that was now pinned to the wall by a green arrow. He didn't even see it coming. He started looking around drastically for where it came from.

"Danny! Danny are you okay!" Sam's voice was filled with worry.

"Someone shot at me. I am fine it just pinned my arm." He turned his arm intangible pulling it through the arrow, leaving it sticking out of the wall. And flew over to the roof where it supposedly came from. He was in a fighting stance, his hands filled with ecto energy.

"Who's there?!" Danny yelled out, he felt the presence of someone behind him so he wiped around to see Megan trying to get close to him, it looked like she was concentrating her eyes mostly closed and her arms out in front of her. He was about to blast her but slowly put down his hands, but was still powered with the green energy.

"You're not a ghost." He tilted his head confused. At first, he thought she was, as she was flying and green, checks off most of the criteria. But his ghost sense didn't go off, and she had a different feel about her. Suddenly, he felt something sharp pierce his shoulder, he quickly turned intangible and the arrow fell through him to the ground. Danny quickly shot it out of the air so it would impale anyone on the street below. He wiped around to see a blond woman standing on the roof reading another arrow.

"Surender!" Danny couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"You are trying to stop me, a ghost, with arrows." Artemis glared at him.

"You are also surrounded." A smirk spread across her face. Danny turned around to see a boy wearing a black shirt with a red superman symbol on it, leap off another building towards him. He wrapped his arms around him, pinning his hands to his side and they crashed into the brick wall of the building that the archer was standing on.

Danny's eyes widened in surprise as he hit the building. He went intangible and fazed through the boy's arms that just tackled him, freeing himself from his grip. "I am gonna feel that tomorrow," Danny muttered, rubbing the back of his head, Thankfully there was no one in the room they had crashed into. He floated up through the roof onto the top of the building, his long weightless tail now morphed into legs. "Okay, I don't have time for this." He grumbled clenching his fists, his eyes flashing a brighter green.

"Too bad!" Danny spun to the voice to see a streak of yellow start to speed around him making an air funnel, spinning him around. Danny tried to fly out of it to no avail. The vortex was sucking him in towards the concrete roof, making him dizzy and disorientated. He looked down at the blurry form of a speedster circling him. Everything was spinning, all he could hear was the sound of the wind rushing past his ears. He focused on the path of the blur, firing at the ground directly in front of it. That green ectoblast caused Wally to trip, skidding across the roof, slowing the intensity of the whirlwind just long enough that Danny could get out.

He shook his head, the world still spinning around him, the back of his head aching. "I am never going on that ride again." He spat.

"Danny, what is happening?" Tucker's voice this time.

"I am being attacked by humans." his vision starts to realine itself.

"Humans? Are they ghost hunters? We don't have time to deal with more of those."

"I don't know, but I don't think I will have time to ask." He turned around to get kicked in the chest harshly by Robin. Danny fell back stunned a bit looking up at the bird. "Robin!?"

He recognized him from TV. Robin was trying to punch him in the face, as he stood upright. But Danny fazed through his hand and tried to sweep his legs out from under boy wonder, who barely dodged the move doing a backflip.

Superboy then jumped up through the roof of the building landing next to Robin. debris falling to the ground, and dust settling, with Danny and Robin still trying to land a hit on each other and failing. Danny's eyes darted around realizing just how many there were. He couldn't fight them all. A water whip landed behind him trying to wrap around his ankle. Danny flew up into the air in panic, he couldn't win this fight. He had to get out of here.

"Okay, guys I would love to stay and continue winning." He satiated smugly. "but I really do need to get going." Danny did a two-fingered salute, before turning invisible, speeding away from the heroes as fast as he could.

" _ **Where did he go**!" _Wally yelled speeding over to Robin as Artemis fired an arrow where the ghost was moments ago hitting nothing.

" _ **I don't know he just disappeared** ," _Robin claimed, dusting himself off, checking his scanner for anything that might be helpful, nada.

" _ **He is stronger than we thought**."_ Aqua lad stated, contemplating what they would need to do next. Megan added with worry in her voice.

" _ **I tried to read his mind, but I couldn't, it was strange, hazy.** " _She reached for her head, shaking it.

" _ **We lost him, I don't think he will come back out in the open again, not after that.** " _Wally scoffed, crossing his arms.

" _ **We should talk to those ghost hunters, the ones Dr. West worked with. Maybe they would know how to find him, right?** " _Artemis tried to remember their names.

" _ **That's a great idea**." _Robin chirped, turning to his wrist. " _ **Fenton. They have a place in town called Fenton works. They are perfectional ghost hunters and could probably help us capture him, and find out where the Dr is**."_ Robin looked over to Kaldur for an answer to the plan.

" _ **I think it is a good plan, it is best we understand ghosts more before we go up against this one or any more again**."_

" _ **Let's catch us a ghost**." _Robin, chimed as he looked up the address. Showing it to everyone on the roof.

" _ **Fenton works here we come!** "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place sometime in season 1 of Young Justice. And I am not sure exactly where I want it to be in Danny phantom yet, but defiantly after season 1.
> 
> In case you were wondering anything bolded is through Megan's mind link.
> 
> Sorry if I mess anything up in this story, like the timeline or how the characters act.
> 
> I am not the best at writing just yet, so when I get better I will update this story with better writing.
> 
> I have a plan for this story and hope to finish it if people enjoy it. I would love to hear what you think so far. :)


End file.
